


That Very Attractive Stranger

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Drinking, Flirting, Fluff, Light Bants, M/M, One Shot, Phan - Freeform, Strangers to Lovers, pubs, punk!phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 05:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14909064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan went to the local pub for a quick drink to avoid going home alone.A mysterious, attractive stranger just might have other ideas instead.





	That Very Attractive Stranger

Dan knew from the very second that attractive stranger walked into the pub, he was screwed.

To everyone else the man probably looked like any other 31 year old.

Tall, thin, objectively good looking.

But Dan noticed a lot more then that in just the first five seconds he stepped through those double glass doors.

His charcoal black hair pushed up off his brow styled in a messy quiff, the ends a faded electric blue where he must have dyed it.

His slick leather jacket making his blue eyes, that Dan was sure would drown you if you looked in them long enough, seem even brighter.

He was thin, but had a strong build, he was indeed tall though, probably just a little shorter then Dan.

Since Dan is 6,3" that was definitely saying something. 

The stranger stepped into the crowded, smoke-filled room and glanced around, as if he were looking for someone.

Meeting a date, no doubt. 

Or perhaps looking for a hot girl to pick up.

The man's eyes finally settling on Dan, who sat on a stool at the bar, their eyes locking.

Just from that one look alone, Dan could feel his heartbeat quicken.

The stranger gave a small smirk his way and walked over, pointing to the stool next to Dan's.

"This seat taken?" The man asked, his tone low, but surprising smooth.

"Uh, no, be my guest." Dan replied taking a sip from his shot glass, his throat suddenly extremely dry.

The barmaid quickly making her way over.

She was probably in her early 20s, her blonde hair swinging side to side from it's high ponytail, way too bright of a platinum blond to be natural.

"What can I getcha, hun?" she asked, quite clearly eyeing up the newly arrived handsome stranger.

God, could she be anymore subtle? Dan thinks as he raises his half empty glass to his lips.

"Whiskey straight, and a refill for my friend here." he says, while giving a small nod towards Dan's general direction.

Dan gives a sidewise glance at the mysterious man from over his raised glass, his eyebrow arched.

That's new. 

She quickly sends him a flirty smile, "Sure thing." then all, but sprints down to the glasses at the other end of the bar.

"Name's Phil." The stranger says extending his hand.

Phil.

If Dan was being honest that wasn't really the name he had been expecting, but it strangely fit. 

Everything about him so clearly screamed, 'Phil'. 

"Dan." Dan replies looking up to meet Phil's eyes and taking his hand, giving it a small shake.

Wow, his eyes are even bluer up close.

Yet, they seem to have a few other colors in them as well.

The second Dan's hand connects with Phil's he could have sworn he felt a spark like electricity, shoot through his fingers and up his arm.

Phil doesn't release Dan's hand right away though and Dan can feel the heat slowly rising to his cheeks.

Dan's sure they're technically just holding hands now.

This is definitely way past the socially acceptable amount of contact for just a friendly handshake.

Dan lets out a small awkward cough and pulls his hand away from Phil's as the barmaid returns, setting down their drinks.

"Thanks." Phil says, sending her a wink as she turns back around while seductively biting her bottom lip.

"Tramp" Dan mumbles under his breath, bringing his glass to his lips to sip the last of the burning liquid.

Phil chuckles as she sends Dan a dirty look as she walks away.

"So, Dan." Phil begins, pushing the new shot of vodka towards Dan, "What makes a hot guy like you end up in a place like this?"

Dan all but spits his drink out, his cheeks flushing as he tries not to choke.

Phil just laughs, "Sorry. That was kinda forward, wasn't it? Just figured I would skip the initial 'oh I think you're hot, but don't want to tell you' small talk." He says with a smile and takes a sip of his own glass.

"Ah, right." Dan stutters, clearly not quite sure how to respond.

"So?" Phil asked with another smile, swirling the golden liquid in his glass, the ice clinking as it hits the sides.

Dan lets out a breathy laugh, "Well, I had a stressful day at work and didn't really want to go back to my flat just yet." he says with a shrug.

Of course that wasn't entirely true.

Yes, Dan did have a hard day at work, but the reason he didn't want to go home was because it just reminded him that he was 27 years old and didn't have anyone to go home to.

A small smirk played on the man's lips, "Interesting."

Dan looks at him and smirks, "Hoping for something more exciting?"

Phil tilts his head slightly to the side and back in kind of a 'Eh, not really, but fair enough' sort of way.

"And you?" Dan says bring the newly filled shot glass up to his mouth, "oh and thanks by the way."

"Don't mention it, love."

Dan almost inhaled the clear liquid, causing him to have a small choking fit. 

Phil just smiles with a breathy laugh, "You really should stop doing that. You're wasting perfectly good alcohol." He says with a smirk and brings his glass up to his lips before tilting his head back and downing the whole thing.

The smooth liquid quickly swirling from his glass and down his throat.

Dan chuckles lightly as he finally recovers, clearing his throat that's still slightly tingling from the burning abuse.

"Well then, I would recommend not saying flirty things to people you just met." Dan says with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Phil grins back, his eyes shining.

"Someone's got a sassy side."

Dan shrugs, "You haven't seen anything yet, mate."

"Maybe, but hell knows I want too."

Dan laughs and sets his drink down in front of him, leaning forward slightly to rest his elbows on the bar top, looking ahead, "Are you always this straight forward?"

Phil quickly sticks out his tongue to wet his lips and leans forward to match Dan's position.

"Only when it's someone I think is incredibly attractive." Phil's states casually, a small smile finding it's way to his mouth as Dan shakes his head in disbelief.

This guy was unbelievable.

"Yeah, sure." Dan says with a grin turning his eyes back to Phil.

"Believe what you want, Dan." Phil says with a smile as he stands up, leaning on the bar and lacing his hands together, so his body is now fully facing Dan.

"Leaving so soon?" Dan asks with a sarcastic tone, laced with a tiny bit of disappointment, as he scoots in his seat so now they are face to face.

Dan's breathing suddenly hitches as Phil quickly takes a step forward so they are close enough now they are sharing the same air.

Because Dan is still sitting, Phil is a little taller then him, causing Dan to have to look up just slightly to keep direct eye contact.

Phil looks down at him, his eyes searching Dan's.

Dan's whole world goes deafening silent as he becomes completely captivaited by Phil's intense stare.

And the funny thing is, Dan has no idea why.

He barely knows this man, yet right now, he can't imagine looking anywhere else, but his beautiful face.

Phil leans in, stopping only mere centimeters away from Dan, their eyes still locked.

Dan can feel the warm gasps of air escaping past Phil's lips, his breathe smelling slightly like whiskey.

Phil's lips curl into a cheeky smirk as he reaches around, next to Dan's arm.

With a wink, he quickly brings the shot glass of unfinished vodka up to his lips and tilts his head back, swallowing the clear liquid.

Dan's eyes widened with surprise as Phil sets the glass down and takes a small step back, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Phil reaches into his jacket pocket, pulling out a few banknotes and setting them on the counter, no doubt for the drinks.

"And this is for you." He says, slipping a small piece of paper in the front pocket of Dan's shirt.

"See you around, Danny." Phil says with another wink and turns to walk out.

Dan just sits there still completely in shock, his eyes still wide and mouth slightly agap as he watches Phil walk to the door.

Phil stops just before walking out and spins around, sending Dan a smile before ducking out and around the corner.

Dan shuts his mouth and shakes his head, turning back around in his seat.

What the hell even was that, is all Dan can think as he tries to slow down his heart rate.

He reaches up slowly to retrieve the paper from his pocket, his hands slightly shaky.

A small smile appearing on his face as his eyes glide across the crumpled paper.

It was Phil's phone number.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope you enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk or wanna say hello, swing by my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
